Para siempre
by JoeKS
Summary: ...Porque un corazón siempre es libre… hasta que encuentra el amor. Shaggy y Vilma lo supieron desde el primer momento. Sigue los eventos de Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A. Shelma two-shot! Lean y dejen reviews! Clasificado T porque soy bastante descriptivo xD. Agarren un kleenex… créanme, lo necesitarán
1. Chapter 1: In Aeternum

A/N: ¿Adivinen quién regresó luego de siglos? Sí, yo! Gracias gracias no aplaudan, no hay por qué :D

Antes de empezar, les recomiendo entrar a Scooby-Doo Network Center Argentina, un portal en español con novedades sobre Scooby-Doo. Hay una sección donde pueden mandar sus fics para que los publiquen!

Este es mi fic para arrancar bien el año, y de paso también para animar a los demás fans de Scooby a publicar sus fics. (Creo que Sofi y yo somos los únicos que escribimos en español… y eso que Sofi no publica nada hace siglos, tiene muchas ideas buenas pero jamás las publica…) ¡bueno ya, suficiente, vamos con la historia!

Disclaimer: Tony Cervone ¿me das los derechos de Scooby-Doo? ¿no? bueno… a seguir escribiendo fanfics :/

Ahora sí, lean y ya saben… sus comentarios a la salida.

* * *

Para siempre.

* * *

El amor puede venir de cualquier parte. Para unos, viene envuelto en papel de regalo, un día de primavera cuando el sol aún no ha salido, y viéndola a distancia te imaginas que esa persona será el amor de tu vida. Para otros, el amor llega en forma de lágrimas, decisiones mal tomadas, silencios y secretos. Unos lo reciben de sorpresa, lo encuentran de casualidad, y lo desarrollan con la sábana de la timidez hasta que la otra persona decide quitarla. Otros no se percatan de él hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, y sólo se dan cuenta camino a casa, en medio de la lluvia, cuando el dolor del corazón es casi tan fuerte como la soledad.

Sí, el amor viene en cualquier momento y de cualquier parte. Para Vilma Dinkley, el amor vino de arriba. Exactamente de 30 centímetros y medio por encima de su cabeza; 30 centímetros y medio siendo la diferencia de estatura entre ella y Shaggy. Sí, ella nunca lo admitiría, pero ser tan chiquita había sido tan complicado para ella como estar enamorada.

No, para Vilma la vida nunca fue un lecho de rosas, como la de su mejor amiga. El cuento de hadas de la princesa Daphne empezó bien y estuvo destinado a terminar bien desde el principio. Todos en Cueva Cristal decían que era la bebé más bella de todas, pese a que sus cuatro hermanas le hacían, como siempre, la competencia. Daphne lo tuvo todo sin siquiera saberlo ni desearlo: buena posición, rostro perfecto, un cuerpo escultural y bien torneado que todos los chicos deseaban y, para completar el cuadro, unos intensos ojos violeta y una gran melena de cabellos de fuego que se prendían con los rayos del sol. Y claro, la mujer perfecta se merecía al galán perfecto: rubio, ojos azules… el mejor amigo tonto y a la vez ingenioso y guapo con el que toda chica sueña. Aunque complicado, su amor había llegado para quedarse, Fred le declaró su amor eterno y bla bla bla… vivieron felices para siempre.

Vilma, por otro lado, había renunciado al cuentito de la Cenicienta hace mucho. Su inteligencia le daba la seguridad de convencerse a sí misma que no necesitaba amor, le permitía olvidarse que nadie la miraría de forma romántica nunca, hiciera lo que hiciera, porque para todos ella simplemente no era una chica que podía sentir o amar… sino la nerd solitaria que sólo miraba sus libros y nada más.

Todo eso cambió… con él. Vilma: la sencilla, la señorita Nadie… se enamoró de alguien que nunca iba a corresponderle.

Porque Shaggy Rogers parecía no ser un tipo hecho para enamorarse. Porque su código era ser feliz, comer, sonreír y ser libre, y tenía un espíritu creativo y soñador como los hippies de su época, y su personalidad se iba para todos lados como su despeinado cabello y oh por Dios, Vilma Dinkley se enamoró de su apetito, de sus locuras, de su forma de pensar y actuar tan diferentes y a la vez tan especiales… se enamoró como una loca de todo eso y mucho más. No quería ser su mejor amiga ni su hermana… quería comérselo a besos y viajar con él, sin prejuicios estúpidos, libres y felices.

Y todo esto se concretó una noche de misterio, en el viejo granero donde celebraron el baile de primavera de la secundaria Cueva Cristal. Él dió el primer paso… se comportó galante pero a la vez tan gracioso como siempre. Luego de capturar al rastreador y devolver el pollito a su antigua mamá (no pregunten), él le declaró, ante una pizza y una malteada de chocolate, que era la chica que había estado esperando. La indicada, la única con una personalidad tan distinta que podría combinar perfectamente con la de él y que, si se daban una oportunidad, quería tomar su mano y no soltarla nunca.

Y Shaggy cumplió su promesa. Nunca soltó su mano.

Nunca. No cuando Mai Lee llegó a Cueva Cristal y Vilma le demostró que, pese a ser un tonto impulsivo y un loco idiota sin remedio, Shaggy era suyo, era bueno, y ella no iba a dejar de quererlo. No cuando el profesor Pericles los sorprendió en las cuevas subterráneas, la noche fatal en que sus vidas se hicieron añicos y ella acabó llorando, sola en su cuarto, mientras él se separaba de todo y de todos, yendo a pasar los siguientes 6 meses en un campamento militar.

No dejó de pensar en ella ni siquiera cuando parecía imposible que volvieran a estar juntos, mientras resolvían el misterio de Nibiru y ambos parecían alejarse sin querer. Pero la vida les puso una gran prueba: demostrar que su amistad y el amor entre ellos podía vencer a la muerte. Eso lo puso a pensar en que la vida es corta y que si uno no dice lo que siente, luego es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Cuando vió a Vilma derrumbarse mientras estaban en la otra dimensión porque nada de eso tenía sentido, sintió unos deseos irreprimibles de apretarla contra él y consolarla. Él sabía que descubrir que todo este asunto de los Anunaki y las otras dimensiones era real, representaba un gran reto a sus creencias… entendía que Vilma estaba pasando por un momento muy importante en su vida. No le importó que los Anunaki dijeran que la malvada entidad los había juntado sólo para liberarla… el amor que sentía por Scooby, por sus amigos y sobre todo por Vilma era verdadero, y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Así que, en el viaje de regreso desde México a Cueva Cristal, Shaggy se sentó junto a la castaña… y le contó que extrañaba sus manos, y que quería volver a abrazarla cuando quisiera, y que todo este tiempo distanciados le había enseñado una sola cosa: que un espíritu sólo es libre… hasta que se enamora.

Y luego… le robó un beso.

Y no se habló más del tema. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que ese podría ser el último beso para ellos. Pero él mantuvo su promesa, y tampoco soltó su mano, ni siquiera cuando un demonio ancestral descuartizaba y asesinaba a todas las personas que conocían y amaban frente a sus ojos.

Cuando todo acabó, y todos partieron de esa ciudad que no era su ciudad, rumbo a la universidad de Miskatonic, sus manos aún permanecían entrelazadas. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el tema, pero Daphne, todo este tiempo, se mantuvo atenta, observando con sus ojos púrpura la cercanía que a cada momento se iba formando entre sus amigos, reconstruyendo su amor poquito a poquito, fortaleciendo una unión que siempre había estado allí. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esos dos tercos y orgullosos se juntaran otra vez.

Así que decidió ponerle fin a la espera y, una noche, cuando se quedaron sin combustible en medio de la nada, Daphne decidió poner su plan en acción y se llevó a Fred y a Scooby a buscar una gasolinera, dejando a Vilma y Shaggy solos, terminando de cenar en la Máquina del Misterio.

La pelirroja no se equivocó.

Vilma pensaba que a nadie le importaba lo que ella sintiera, y creyó que el amor verdadero no es como en los cuentos o las novelas, porque en la vida real todo es más complicado, y al final tus sueños nunca se cumplen.

Todo eso cambió con unas cuantas risas, una conversación franca y sincera, unas palabras de perdón el uno al otro por los errores del pasado… y una terrorífica, intensa pero emocionante noche de amor. Shaggy fue tan delicado, tan comprensivo con ella… porque la castaña bien sabía que comprometerse con una chica como ella, con su carácter prepotente y todos sus defectos encima, no era cosa fácil… pero Shaggy siempre estuvo ahí. Y comprendió que se sentía sola porque él también sentía lo mismo, y entendió lo que ella necesitaba, incluso si ella misma no lo sabía o lo negaba.

Para cuando toda la pandilla llegó a la universidad de Miskatonic en Massachusetts, Shaggy y Vilma ya eran pareja otra vez, al igual que Fred y Daphne. Así los conocieron todos, y así vivieron los próximos años. El círculo se había cerrado. Pese a todos los problemas, pese a las distancias y los rencores, el amor verdadero nunca muere.

El problema es que, una vez que llega el amor, uno no puede predecir qué va a suceder o qué cosas va a tener que hacer por la persona que ama…

* * *

TRES AÑOS MÁS TARDE…

"¡No, no, no, ya te dije que no! ¡Shaggy Rogers, no voy a ponerme ese bikini! ¡todo el campus se va a burlar de mí, no soy bonita y no me veo bien!"

Shaggy no podía creerlo. Llevaban tres años juntos y Vilma no había cambiado en nada. El bikini que tenía en las manos era naranja brillante, se lo había comprado a Vilma por consejo de Daphne, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era que su novia se lo probara. Se le hacía agua la boca imaginar lo sexi que se vería en él… pero claro, Vilma, como siempre, tenía que darle la contra. Pero ese carácter de hierro fue justo lo que le enamoró de ella.

"Vamos Vilma, no seas así. Te llevaré cargada en mis brazos para que no te vean… hay una playa muy apartada que está cerca de aquí, iremos en la camioneta. Es un lugar solitario. Nadie te verá mas que yo." Shaggy había crecido mucho en los últimos años… ya casi medía dos metros, aunque seguía siendo tan flaco y despeinado como siempre. Sus suaves ojos castaños miraban, detalladamente, a la diminuta pequeña, escondida bajo ese suéter naranja y falda roja, con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

"Espero que ese lugar no esté encantado," dijo Scooby-Doo, ocultándose detrás de Vilma.

"Tranquilo Scooby. Sólo iremos a relajarnos. No estará embrujado, ¿verdad Shaggy?" preguntó la castaña.

"¡Correcto, Vilma! Nada de monstruos ni fantasmas esta vez. No te preocupes viejo camarada, Vilma y yo estaremos seguros. Voy a aprovechar para dibujar algunos paisajes marinos… extraño tanto las playas, y sobre todo las almejas, brochetas, el arroz con mariscos, los choritos a la chalaca, el ceviche de Skiper Shelton. ¿verdad Scooby? Nunca más regresamos a Cueva Cristal, y no hemos estado en una playa desde entonces."

"Oye, deberías exhibir algunos de tus dibujos en la feria que habrá la próxima semana. Fred y Daphne están organizando el concurso para el departamento de arte de la universidad… ¡podrías ganarte los mil dólares de premio!" exclamó la castaña, animando a su novio.

Luego, miró otra vez el bikini. ¿Ella, completamente sola con Shaggy, en una zona aislada rodeados de hermosos paisajes? ¡Eso sonaba muy pero muy bien! Agarró la parte superior del bikini, envolviéndolo alrededor del cuello de Shaggy, y atrayéndolo a sus labios en un beso profundo, susurrándole, con voz seductora:

"Creo que te vas a ver muy lindo en tu nuevo traje de baño. Pero yo, señor, prefiero quedarme con mi traje azul de una sola pieza con florecitas, si no es mucha molestia."

Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura, y luego entraron bajo su suéter, sintiendo su piel desnuda, caliente. "Mmmm… ¿te doy una mano cambiándote?"

"Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. Mejor dame tus dos manos, mi Tarzán."

Scooby-Doo los vió correr hacia el cuarto que compartían, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ahora que entendía qué era en verdad sentir amor, la clase de amor que sólo puede sentirse hacia una mujer, se alegraba de que su mejor amigo lo hubiese encontrado con la chica correcta. Él los quería mucho a los dos, y no quería verlos separados nunca más. Sabía que este día en la playa los ayudaría a despejarse de todo.

Se echó a esperarlos, descansando la cara entre sus patitas… y por un momento, empezó a recordar. Porque después de todo, para él, Nova era una de esas cosas que, por caprichos del destino, habría de quedarse en su corazón para siempre. No había razón para olvidar.

* * *

A/N: En el siguiente capítulo vendrá el día en la playa de Shaggy y Vilma… y muchas otras cosas.

Reviews=amor. Cada vez que dejan un review, reparten amor. What the world needs now… is love, sweet love… xD

Joe


	2. Chapter 2: Requiescat in pace

A/N: Segundo capítulo de este two-shot. Disfruten y… ¿recuerdan que les dije que tuvieran a la mano un kleenex? agárrenlo porque lo van a necesitar. ¡Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, esto es para ustedes!

Por si acaso, hay una razón por la cual esto es clasificado T… y agradezcan que no es M, porque quién sabe lo que escribiría si lo fuera xD. Lean y comenten!

* * *

Requiescat in pace

* * *

Él la veía. Era un sueño increíble, una fantasía hecha realidad. Ella caminaba hacia la playa; su falda roja balanceándose con el seductor movimiento de sus caderas. Llebaba una canasta de comida, una toalla de playa y el poder absoluto de saber que él la estaba mirando, y que sus ojos apreciaban sus sensuales movimientos. La luz del sol de Massachusetts jugaba con sus castaños cabellos, formando una especie de aureola de luz alrededor de su cabeza. Era un ángel tierno y único, y lo mejor, real.

Shaggy se había asegurado de traer todo lo que necesitaban: un minirefri con sus bebidas favoritas, hielo, vasos de plástico. También toallas, mucha loción bronceadora impermeable (SPF 300) y, en un viejo maletín aparte, había llevado sus cuadernos de dibujo, sus lápices y otras cositas para poder pintar la playa, y así no extrañar tanto su ciudad natal. El maletín le golpeaba su pierna desnuda, pero Shaggy aguantó la incomodidad hasta que estuvieron instalados.

El día era precioso, el sol brillante y la brisa marina era suave y reconfortante… pero todo esto no se comparaba con la preciosa y brillante chica que tenía al lado, la dama de piel suave con quien había pasado casi toda su vida, con quien había compartido los mejores y peores momentos, la causante de tantos desamores, alegrías, sueños y sensaciones.

"¡Cielos! Es hermoso, Shaggy." exclamó la castaña, mirando la blancura de la arena, las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. "¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?"

"Scooby y yo estábamos explorando hace unos días… nos acordamos de cuando todos íbamos a las playas de Cueva Cristal para pasear, comer o hacer fiestas. Entonces él empezó a olfatear, y llegamos hasta aquí. Yo ni sabía que había una playa escondida por aquí… así que pensé que sería el lugar perfecto para venir a descansar y de paso, dibujar el mar y el paisaje."

Tendieron la toalla y pusieron la cesta, el minirefri y las cosas alejadas de ellos, y una mirada oculta en aquellos ojos castaños. Entonces, una sonrisa socarrona apareció de pronto en la comisura de su boca; cruzando los brazos y atrapando entre los dedos el borde de su suéter… y luego, lentamente, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza. Se puso de pie… girando, mostrándole a Shaggy cuánto se había desarrollado su trasero en los últimos años… bajando el cierre de su falda con una risita… moviendo las caderas en un striptease improvisado, mientras su falda roja caía sobre la toalla.

"Te lo dije Shaggy, a mí me gustan de una sola pieza."

La chica traía un bañador blanco, de una sola pieza con una malla transparente que lo conectaba. Florecitas azules crecían sobre sus senos y adornaban la parte de atrás de su cuerpo. Shaggy sólo podía mirar boquiabierto cómo ese traje se amoldaba a sus curvas, cómo abrazaba esa anatomía bien proporcionada. Ese era el paraíso… no podía creer que Vilma fuera totalmente suya. Quería estar ahí… libre, feliz, retozando con ella hasta que se acabaran las estrellas y el mundo dejara de girar.

"Mas te vale que te hayas puesto algo bajo tu short," dijo ella, sacando el bronceador del bolso. "Tengo ganas… pero nos pueden ver…"

"Tranquila Vilma, estamos muy alejados. Nadie querrá gastar energía para venir hasta aquí. No te preocupes."

Al oír esto, Vilma se tumbó sobre la manta y empezó a untarse de bronceador, recorriéndose lentamente con las manos, repartiendo la crema sobre sus piernas bien torneadas. Shaggy observaba, seguía su toque mientras ella aplicaba loción sobre su cuello, luego sus hombros… y luego, despacito, sobre la blanca piel de sus senos. Lo estaba volviendo loco, ella lo sabía… y le encantaba. Shaggy quería devorarla como una enorme paleta de chocolate, saciarse de su olor y sentir su aliento ardiente contra su… no pudo más. Tuvo que sentarse, disimulando su incomodidad. Quien quiera que le dió a las chicas el condenado poder de la seducción debería ser premiado… y castigado a la vez.

"Tranquilo Tarzán, aún no he terminado… tu Jane quiere boltearse… así, ponme en la espalda, por favor."

Vilma no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Shaggy se arrodilló a su lado, trabajando la loción en su espalda caliente y sus piernas, subiendo con los dedos hasta sus cremosos muslos, tocando suavemente su piel con la blanca loción. Vilma se dió vuelta, rodeó el cuello de Shaggy con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo cerca para susurrarle:

"Gracias Shaggy. Te toca."

Ella lo vió mientras se quitaba la camisa, poniéndole bronceador en su espalda y sus caderas pequeñas, luego delante en su pecho. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, riendo sin parar de que él siguiera siendo tan flaco como siempre, y de que ella fuera tan pequeñita…

Para el resto del mundo, eran imperfectos, disparejos, incompatibles. Pero se entendían, se amoldaban tan bien, se completaban tanto que era imposible imaginar al uno sin el otro. Era una unión que habría de durar para siempre, porque estaba escrito en sus destinos. Por más que uno tome caminos distintos, el amor verdadero siempre se queda para encontrarnos donde sea.

Con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, susurró:

"Si me quieres, primero tendrás que atraparme…" antes de salir corriendo hacia el agua, riendo como una niñita traviesa. Antes de llegar, se detuvo para gritarle, saltando y riendo:

"¡Vamos Shaggy! o qué, ¿soy demasiado lista para tí? ¿vas a dejar que la pequeñita de tu enamorada te gane?"

De pronto una olota la agarró por detrás, levantándola por los aires, mientras un grito agudo y femenino dejaba su garganta. Shaggy la atrapó justo a tiempo, apretando su trasero entre sus manos mientras ella se aferraba a su cintura con sus piernas, sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cuello.

"Eso estuvo cerca… ¡mi héroe…!" dijo ella, abrazándolo.

"La próxima vez que quieras jugar a la sirenita avísame," dijo él, sonriendo.

"¿Quieres que sea tu sirenita? muy bien, entonces… te propongo un trato: si me atrapas y me das un beso, me convertiré en chica normal y te amaré para siempre. Ahora… ¡al agua!"

Jugaron en el agua por horas, ella intentando nadar y saltando a su cuello cada vez que él lograba tomarla para darle un beso. Hablaron de amor, de soledad, de películas de Vincent Van Ghoul. Se acordaron de Ami, la sirena de Cueva Cristal… Vilma le confesó que a veces escribía en su blog sobre lo enamorada que estaba de él, confiada en que él nunca leería sus posts.

Luego de mucho, salieron del agua y fueron a sentarse a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida bajo el sol brillante.

Mientras Vilma se echaba en la toalla, Shaggy sacó papel y lápiz de su maletín, y empezó a contemplar el paisaje, queriendo capturar ese momento para siempre.

Su pluma trabajaba sin parar, capturando en papel cada detalle: el sol, las rocas, las olas que las acariciaban, la blanca arena y, finalmente, la adorable chica tierna acostada a su lado, que empezó a mirarle, curiosa. Luego, sonriéndole, empezó a jugar con su cabello mientras se movía, en una selección de poses provocativas, intentando ser seductora para él.

Shaggy quiso capturar ese momento, y empezó a trabajar lentamente. Quiso recordar esa tarde para siempre, como una de las más felices de su vida. Sombreando y pintando, pluma y lápiz se unían en el papel, capturando cada momento. Sus ojos se iban perdiendo entre el papel y la hermosa Vilma vestida en traje de baño, dueña eterna de sus sueños, de sus deseos más ocultos; guardiana de su confianza, ángel de sus mañanas; diosa sexi de sus fantasías.

Se lamió los labios… sus hermosos senos se veían tan… redondos… firmes… dulces… besables… sabrosos…

* * *

UNA ETERNIDAD MÁS TARDE…

* * *

Suaves copos de nieve, flotando en un viento helado se pegaban en los ventanales. El bullicio de las calles había disminuido, como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con el clima para crear una inusual oscuridad.

Dentro, la enfermera Alma León cruzaba la enorme sala de estar. Su uniforme blanco lucía impecable, ni una sola arruga y siempre almidonado. Había tenido un "día negro", como ella los llamaba. Esos días en los que todo es complicado y no importa lo que hagas no puedes escapar. No había tenido un minuto de descanso en el centro… pero, día negro o no, eso no le impediría atender a su paciente favorito.

Encendió la luz para llamar su atención, levantó la mirada para que el paciente pudiera notar su presencia, y atrajo la bandeja hacia él con una sonrisa.

"Hora de cenar, Sr. Rogers."

Su viaje había terminado. Este era su último paciente. Puso una delicada mano en su hombro, firmemente, sacándolo de una agradable siesta.

Sí, a los ancianos les encanta dormir… es una forma de recordar, una manera de viajar entre sueños a tiempos más felices, tiempos que nunca han de volver.

El hombre abrió sus ojos vacíos, centrándose en la linda castaña delante de él; su arrugada cara formando una amplia sonrisa. En sus ratos libres, él solía contarle historias emocionantes de cuando era joven y por eso, se había convertido en su paciente favorito. Era tan agradable oírlo hablar de sus aventuras increíbles… de sus amigos… de los aterradores pero emocionantes misterios…

Porque, incluso a los 80 años, un hombre confinado a una silla de ruedas puede soñar.

"Almita…, preciosa. ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes a ese tonto noviecito tuyo y salgas a bailar conmigo?"

"Yo no tengo novio y usted lo sabe, Sr. Rogers," respondió la enfermera sonriendo, sus ojos castaños oscuros brillantes bajo la luz. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las bromas que ella y su paciente se gastaban mutuamente. Era su rutina… el Sr. Rogers era todo un caballero, y un bromista de primera.

Enderezó las mantas que cubrían sus piernas y luego se colocó detrás de la silla, empujándolo hacia el comedor de la casa de retiro.

"Creo que una rica y deliciosa pizza caliente sería mucho pedir. ¿Qué me dices, Almita? te daré 100 dólares si me traes una a escondidas. Podemos compartirla," trató de decir el anciano. Aunque su voz sonaba cascada, rasposa, débil, sin el tono juvenil que alguna vez tuvo, ese aire pícaro no había desaparecido. Todas las noches intentaba sobornar a Alma para que le trajera una pizza… hace tantos, pero tantos años que no probaba otra cosa que no fueran las verduras y el agua de la casa de reposo.

"Ay Sr. Rogers, usted sabe que el doctor le prohibió comer esas cosas. Además si lo hago, podría perder mi trabajo y usted no quiere eso ¿verdad?"

Colocó la silla frente a la mesa y lo ayudó a tomar los cubiertos, indicándole dónde estaba cada cosa porque a su edad, la vista estaba empezando a fallarle. "Volveré por usted luego de la cena."

Alma se fue a terminar su ronda, dejando al anciano para que pudiera comer.

Quizá no se hubiese ido si hubiera recordado una de las reglas más importantes de días tan oscuros como ese: un día negro afecta a todos, sin distinciones.

Quizá por eso, la comida ese día pareció tan aburrida y poco interesante. Los demás ancianos se quejaban de los impuestos, de los chicos de ahora con su música sin sentido… pero él no los escuchaba.

Shaggy no podía comer.

Antes, cuando era joven, devoraba cualquier tipo de comida que le pusieran en frente. Ahora… ya no le provocaba. No tenía mucho sentido comer y en cambio, prefería recordar. Shaggy se la pasó moviendo la comida de un lado a otro del plato, esperando que la hora de cenar terminara. Mientras tanto, su mente divagaba, como le había venido sucediendo estos días. Retrocedía al pasado, a sus días en la universidad… a ese día en la playa.

Recordaba a su Vilma. Su amor, su tesoro, la maravilla de sus días lejanos. Intentaba que los recuerdos no se le escaparan de entre los dedos, luchando para mantener fresca en su mente la imagen de aquella playa inolvidable, y el retrato precioso que sus dedos habían pintado primero en el papel, y luego… sobre las curvas del cuerpo de su amada.

Habían hecho el amor, suave y deliciosamente, en la playa aquel día. Sus cuerpos frotándose, los senos de ella apretados contra su pecho, sus castaños cabellos empapados de brisa y amor, su pasión contenida hasta que ambos la soltaron dentro del otro, mientras los sonidos de su amor se perdían con el ruido apremiante de las olas del mar.

"¿Le gustaría volver a la salita, Sr. Rogers?" preguntó Alma, mientras movía la silla de ruedas y se llevaba a Shaggy.

"No, gracias Almita. Estoy cansado… mejor llévame a mi cuarto a descansar," dijo, mientras las imágenes del presente se confundían con las del pasado, con sus momentos más felices. Siguió pensando en Vilma, y mientras lo llevaban a su cuarto trató de seguir pensando en Vilma, convirtiendo su mente en una masa reposante de recuerdos extasiados. Deseaba volver… necesitaba sentir, ser feliz otra vez… ordenar su cerebro… dejar de extrañar, fabricarse un frasquito donde guardar tantos momentos gratos, dibujarlos con el mismo ímpetu con que había vivido sus 80 años de vida.

* * *

Al final de su turno, la enfermera Alma León decidió ver a su paciente favorito antes de marcharse. Tal vez si se sentía mejor, podría convencerlo de que le contara otra historia de su juventud. Después de todo, un día negro no tiene que terminar mal siempre ¿verdad?

Mentira.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Almita supo que algo andaba realmente mal.

Shaggy había usado varias almohadas de su cama para apoyarse. Su vieja mochila ya no estaba bajo su cama sino a su lado, y en la mano, entre sus dedos quietos, descansaba un gran trozo de papel blanco, que él había estado sosteniendo.

Su primera reacción, como toda buena enfermera, fue tocarle el cuello y el pecho, buscando desesperadamente un pulso, un latido…

No encontró nada.

Norville "Shaggy" Rogers había contado su último relato.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, aguantando las lágrimas, mientras extraía, cuidadosamente, la hoja de papel de entre sus manos quietas. Era un dibujo hecho a lápiz y pincel, de una playa diáfana y pura con una hermosa castaña tumbada sobre una toalla, capturada de forma angélica con tal devoción que había de perdurar para siempre. Alma sabía quién era aquella chica, por las historias que Shaggy le había contado.

Solemnemente, y sin decir una sola palabra, trazó con los dedos el dibujo de Vilma Dinkley, la chica más inteligente y hermosa que vió este mundo. Obviamente, había sido dibujada con amor.

Y supo, ahora mas que nunca, que el amor puro no puede morir, pues resiste como ninguno la prueba del tiempo y el pensamiento de los mortales. Entendió, en el fondo de su corazón y por el resto de su vida, que al llegar al fin de la eternidad, al final del camino, importan más los momentos felices y únicos, que la tristeza que provoca la soledad.

La muerte no puede hacer nada, cuando un amor está destinado a perdurar, y quedar en los recuerdos y en las cosas y permanecer grabado en el corazón… para siempre.

Volvió a colocar el papel donde lo había encontrado y, esta vez sin poder contener el llanto, se levantó con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas diminutas, mientras salía del cuarto para informar a sus superiores.

Requiescat in pace, in aeternum.

* * *

A/N: Espero que el kleenex les haya servido… mi objetivo era que esta escena fuera lo más triste y solemne posible.

Esta última escena estuvo inspirada en la muerte del coronel Aureliano Buendía de Cien años de soledad. Si no lo han leído, háganse un favor a ustedes mismos y corran a comprarla. Es una obra maestra, aunque no la deberían leer menores de 18 años debido a lo compleja que es. ¡Grande Gabo!

Bueno, espero dejen reviews. No sé si voy a seguir escribiendo fics de Scooby en el futuro, aunque sí voy a terminar el que tengo inconcluso. Tengo planeado adaptar una trilogía de fics de Scooby al español pero son muy largos, así que mientras tanto escribiré otras cosas.

Hasta la próxima y ya saben… no hay excusa para no dejar un review. ¡COMENTEN Y DÍGANME QUÉ LES PARECIÓ! y si quieren hablar, síganme en twitter (georgellt)

¡Eso es to… eso es to… eso es todo amigos!

Joe


End file.
